


Filled

by naarna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Club, Sloppy Seconds, Sub Shiro (Voltron), cum dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: It had been a secret fantasy for Shiro, but he had felt safe enough to share it with Keith. And now he found himself in front of the place where it all would come true...
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, my brain sometimes has the horniest ideas. ;-) This is just me playing around and having fun with it. 
> 
> Anyway, I do hope it's clear enough in the story that the whole setting is consensual for both Keith and Shiro. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta _Musiclover 19_ as well as _onegoose_ for their feedback and proofreading! <3
> 
> Now, enjoy!

Shiro felt nervous as he parked his car in front of the unassuming building in better part of town. Anxious, excited, and maybe even a little giddy. Nothing on the outside gave away that it housed one of those high-end sex clubs that you needed an invitation by an existing member in order to join.

What he was about to experience was one of his fantasies, one he had shared with Keith some months ago. It had been the first time he felt safe enough in a relationship to open up about it. Keith made him feel safe. Safe enough to discuss it further and figure out if it was something he wanted to do for real or if it was just a secret fantasy that he liked to indulge in.

Shiro let out a rugged breath, griping the steering wheel hard for a moment. Just thinking about it... just thinking about it had him already half hard before he had even left the car.

He wanted to be filled with come, wanted to be used by other men to dump their load in him. For him, who always had to be in control, it was a thrill to hand over that same control to Keith in the bedroom and be taken care of.

What had helped build up the excitement was that Keith had involved him in every step of the planning, to make sure he was absolutely okay with it, to give him several opportunities to back out without any consequences.

Keith always took great care of him and his needs, so Shiro trusted him whole-heartedly with everything. He was in good hands.

The club was one of their favorite places to leave their busy lives at the door, enjoy themselves, and explore the more intimate parts of their relationship. It had definitely added some spice to it, and the club ensured absolute discretion about anything that happened between its walls.

So, excitement running through him, Shiro finally exited the car and grabbed the bag Keith had handed him before leaving, a devious spark in his eyes, telling him to have fun. After a deep breath to collect himself and keep the arousal from growing any more, he took the few steps to the entrance of the building and rang the bell.

Moments later, the door was opened and the club's own doorman greeted him with a solemn expression. "Mr. Shirogane, please enter. We've been expecting you."

"Oh, James, please," a female voice was heard from down the hallway. "No need to be so formal with our guests."

"Allura! Good to see you." Shiro's nerves calmed down a notch as soon as he saw her. Tonight she wore her signature platin-white hair in a tight braid, and a flowing almost translucent cream-colored dress that made her skin glow. Even as a gay man, he had to admit she looked absolutely divine.

"Good to see you too, Shiro." With a warm smile, she reached for his arm to guide him along to one of the rooms. Her touch was soft, fingers barely grazing the sleeve fabric of his Henley – it was an almost stark contrast to how she handled those members who booked her for a session.

The room she led him to was both his and Keith's favorite, mostly for the large sturdy bed in the middle of it and the LED lights on the ceiling that reminded Shiro of the night sky.

"Keith has sent me the instructions, and I'm here tonight exclusively for you, to make sure you're safe,“ Allura said when they were in the room, although she remained at the door while he placed his bag on the bed. „I just want to check with you if you are still okay with the plan?“

"Yes." Shiro nodded, and then felt a blush creep up on his cheeks and his neck. "More than okay."

"Good." Allura's smile widened, and then she stepped closer. „Keith chose a good evening, quite a few members are already here, and I think they know something special is up tonight.“

„Special, yeah...“ Shiro's nervousness peaked for a moment, but then he reminded himself that he was in the best hands with Allura.

„Take your time getting ready... As soon as you are, you can just push the button next to the bed. I'll escort you to the main room then. You can choose how you want to be placed, but from my experience, the bench is the best choice.“

„Thanks, Allura.“

„You still use the same safe word?“

Shiro nodded, feeling a small embarrassing blush on his cheeks. „Yeah. _Marmora_ works best.“

„Okay, I'll leave you to your preparation.“ With that, she turned around to return to the main room. Through the momentarily open door, chatting and some very low-key playing background music could be heard, setting the mood.

Damn, this was really going to happen!

Shiro rubbed his neck and exhaled. His mind was already two steps ahead and picturing himself on the bench in the main room, getting railed by cock after cock, getting filled until it'd ran out of him...

Fuck, that thought made him painfully hard in his jeans.

He was glad that he was alone in the room, giving him the chance to collect himself before he'd start prepping himself.

It took him several deep breaths to come back from that dangerous edge. The excitement about it had been more arousing than expected, his whole body was thrumming with need now. But, and Keith had been adamant about it, he wasn't allowed to touch himself, nor was he allowed to come yet.

Not until Keith would lay his hands on him later.

Otherwise he might have jerked the edge off right now.

Instead, Shiro undressed and placed the folded clothes on the small table in the corner, catching a glimpse of his naked body in the mirror on the wall. An accident had left him with a prosthetic and scars that littered his whole body. These days, he could see the beauty again, the strength, and the dedication to keep it up – Keith had helped him regain this confidence with his unrelenting love, and Shiro was more than grateful to have him in his life. Feeling a little vain, Shiro did a few poses before he brushed through his cut, bringing the fringe in form. Not that it would last long anyway.

Only then did he open the bag Keith had handed him upon leaving their place; he found his favorite dildo and plug in it, as well as his favorite lube and a fresh set of clothes. And the jockstrap Keith loved to see on him. His flesh hand trailed over his stomach, he couldn't wait to see if he'd have a bulge afterwards.

Like the one time he played with the shower head just emulate the feeling of being full. Keith had wandered in on him, claiming he needed to pee. But then Keith saw the belly bulge from playing around, and he just couldn't stop touching it with a possessive look in his eyes.

So, with a wide smile, Shiro put on the jockstrap, trying to fit it over his aching cock as carefully as possible. A few small gasps, because he was just so damn sensitive to the slightest touch right now, and several unsexy thoughts later, he finally arranged his cock in the most comfortable position.

He'd have preferred a cock ring since they usually helped him control his orgasm, especially when doing some extended play with Keith. At least the jockstrap might keep fingers off his cock, which might be an advantage after all.

The feel of the jockstrap on his skin even helped calm his nerves a little, it still sat perfectly on his hips, accentuating his Adonis belt and his waist.

So, now mentally ready to start, he climbed on the bed to prep himself. It was one of his favorite parts of foreplay, be it his own sometimes impatient fingers, or Keith diligently taking him apart with just his fingers.

* * *

Not long after, Shiro found himself folded over the bench in the main room, a hand roaming his back and another fisting the seam of his jockstrap just as the first among the other guests tonight fucked him. He'd seen him before at the club, but with his cock fucking him at such a rough pace, Shiro's brain refused to remember the name. And damn, he was thick.

It was exactly what Shiro wanted.

„Fuck, such a fine piece of ass. You feel so good, baby.“ The man's pace stuttered momentarily, but then he picked it up again. „Not gonna last long...“

„Don't... hold back-AH!“ Shiro moaned as the cock inside him just hit that sweet spot that always made him buck and see stars. „Want it.“

„So greedy, but I'm gonna fill you up good...“ With that, the man pushed in harder, deeper, growling low as he suddenly stilled, spilling his seed into Shiro.

With the first load dumped inside him, Shiro felt himself float on the feeling, at least for a moment. Only to moan loudly when the next cock was stuffed inside, a smaller one. But fuck, the angle hit just right.

He let out a deep moan and griped the corners of the bench, almost crushing it with his prosthetic. It took every ounce of his control not to let go and tumble into his orgasm right then and there, fucked so well by an enthusiastic young cock.

At least Shiro thought it was a young one. The hands griping his hips hard were less calloused than those of men his age.

„Harder,“ Shiro let out between deep moans. Somewhere to his left, he could catch glimpses of Allura's dress, who made sure that no one got too close.

He felt safe in her presence.

Safe enough to just let go, to enjoy the ride.

„YES!“ he moaned when that young cock hit his prostate just right. „More... AH!“

„You like it, huh?“ The grip on Shiro's hip got stronger and the young man put everything his thrusts. „Damn, you take it so well...“

Only a couple of thrusts later, Shiro felt the man spill into him, followed by several grunts. It felt so good, it was bliss. But it wasn't enough. He wanted more. No, he _needed_ more.

The next man spread Shiro's legs further and let his hands run over the inside of his thighs before his thumb ran over Shiro's hole, briefly pushing in.

„I want your cock, not your-AAH!“ Shiro didn't get a chance to finish his words as a new cock was pushed inside.

„Bratty boy... You better take what we give you.“ This one was slow, almost methodical in his pace, but he hit Shiro's prostate with every single thrust, bringing him dangerously close to the edge. „That's good.“

Riding on that high of arousal, Shiro turned into a moaning mess, blissfully reduced to being fucked senseless. The only things he still seemed capable of uttering were alterations of „more“ and „please“ and „fuck“ between begging, desperate moans.

However, he cried out when a hand found its way to the front of his jockstrap, trying to get inside. „NO! DON'T!“

Thankfully, he didn't have to use the safe word, as the hand was removed moments later, just as the hand was wrapped around his cock to pump him. However, he suddenly felt empty and clenching air as the whole man, cock included, had been removed. „ _Please_... More.“

Around him there was some commotion and Shiro saw the colors of Allura's dress float away. It gave him a brief moment to take a step back from the edge, but he was still dangerously close when someone else stepped in. Feeling his hole stretched once more was a relief, and Shiro forgot about everything else but that cock inside him.

Shiro could feel nails being dragged down his back, almost painful over his scars, and adding to his overall increasing overstimulation. He no longer knew up from down, his mind focused on the feel of the cock pistoning in and out of him with punishing pace.

The man above him kept uttering filthy swears and other nonsense.

Then there was a slap on Shiro's ass cheek that made him whimper. It added such a delicious sting that it was almost his undoing. Only the thought of Keith not rewarding him later kept him from the brink.

„Fuck,“ was all that man uttered when he stilled, spilling a heavy load into Shiro.

After that, Shiro started to lose count of how many loads were dumped inside him, he was only vaguely aware of it running out of his hole and down his thighs.

He was so full.

And it felt fantastic.

Shiro didn't know how long he was all floating and spaced out when the touch of familiar hands greeted him, followed by kisses all over his neck and back, as well as soft words murmured into his skin. „Keith.“

„Yes... You were so good. Taking everything without coming.“ Another kiss to his neck. And hands that pulled his jockstrap off. „Just relax, okay? I'm going to touch you, and you are allowed to come now... You've done so well.“

Shiro simply nodded, unable to process anything beyond the permission to reach his orgasm. His body was by now so overstimulated that it took Keith only a few firm strokes of his cock and everything around him turned white as he came.

It felt like half an eternity before Shiro returned to his senses, relishing the massaging touch of Keith's hands which anchored him. And he wasn't surprised to feel the plug between his cheeks. He hadn't felt so boneless in a while, so fucked out and well taken care of.

„Hi...“ Keith welcomed him with the soft smile that was only for him. „You feeling good?“

Shiro nodded, returning the smile. His brain still felt unable to form words, but he once more felt grounded in his body. His thighs burned from the position, his throat felt dry, and his hole felt sore which was only enhanced by the plug. But he felt good, sort of glowing even.

„Look at you, all blissed out...“ Keith chuckled as he pushed the sticky hair out of Shiro's face. „Good thing I can carry you–“

„I-I can walk,“ Shiro protested with a hoarse voice, and tried to push himself up, but his limbs were still jelly. He didn't even have it in him to feel embarrassed about it when Keith shouldered him mere seconds later to bring him back to the night sky room.

Once there, Keith didn't let him down on the bed, but instead brought him into the shower in the room's small ensuite. „Just relax, I'm going to wash you now.“

Shiro just sat down on the stool that was placed there and let Keith take care of him, although it took him a moment to find a position that was comfortable with the plug still in. He sighed contentedly when Keith carefully doused him with the shower head before working the soap in.

„Look at that, they really filled you up...“

It took a moment for Shiro to register Keith's words, but then his hand was led to his stomach and there was indeed a bulge. He felt strangely proud about it, especially since Keith kept raving about it, kept touching it.

Keith pulled him into a slow but possessive kiss. His tongue met Shiro's with no real urgency, yet he laid claim to Shiro once more, making clear to whom he belonged. However, Keith eventually pulled away, his red lips curling up in a smile. „You're so wonderful...“

„ _You're_ wonderful,“ Shiro replied with a brief shake of his head. „For letting me have this. I love you, Keith.“

Keith's smile grew wider when Shiro pulled him into another kiss, more ardently than the previous one, more reassuring.

Slowly forgetting that they were in the shower, they traded more and more kisses. But after a while, Shiro started to shiver from being naked and still somewhat wet. He pulled away, catching his breath. „You know what would make it perfect?“

Keith gave him a peck on the lips, but then he studied Shiro for a long moment. „You're sure you want that?“

„I want yours to be the last one tonight.“ Shiro's words were a mere whisper that still reverberated through the whole bathroom.

Keith cupped his cheek and pressed another kiss on his cheek before stepping away to get the towel. He dried Shiro carefully off, the soft touches relaxing him even further.

„No falling asleep here, baby. Let's move you to the bed...“ Keith nudged him to gain his attention, only to chuckle at Shiro's rather sleepy hum in response.

Thankfully, Shiro's limbs were no longer pure jelly, and he managed to get on his feet. However, he let Keith lead him back to the bed that spread out so temptingly.

„Wait, wait, wait...“ Keith was just fast enough to pull the cover away under Shiro just as he moved to lie down. He was about to pull the cover back up when Shiro got a hold on his wrist and pulled him in to cuddle.

„Just five minutes,“ Shiro whispered, already half asleep, Keith comfortably snuggled against him. He dozed off to Keith's murmured praise and soft touches, sated and content.

* * *

It was definitely more than five minutes later when Shiro slowly woke up from his nap. His body ached in a good way, and he was still nestled against Keith. His cheek settled on Keith’s chest, he could hear the beautiful sound of his heart. With his eyes still closed, Shiro just listened to it for a moment, until a hand running over his neck made him shiver.

“Someone had a good nap, huh?” Keith asked with a low voice, a fond chuckle hidden in it.

Now, Shiro opened his eyes and leaned forward for a small kiss. “Best one in ages.”

Keith pulled him further up and kissed him properly, tongue licking over his lips for entrance before Shiro granted it with a sigh. It was one of those kisses that they started all soft and ardent, only for it to turn all messy, demanding, and downright filthy.

Because there was a hunger underneath it all.

Because even after having been fucked so thoroughly, Shiro still wanted Keith to be the last one to fuck him tonight. Still wanted Keith to lay claim on him, to show him who he belonged to.

And for Keith, it must have been the same as he basically devoured Shiro’s mouth now, holding him in place with a tight grip.

To relax his neck muscles, Shiro moved further up without breaking the kiss, eventually ending up on top of Keith. Through the thin fabric of his sweats, Shiro could feel Keith’s half-hard cock, filling out nicely. His own cock was draped next to it, which gave them both some wonderful friction.

With a needy moan in response to Shiro’s delicious grind of his hips, Keith pulled away. “You really are a greedy boy tonight.”

Eager to keep going, Shiro moved to Keith’s neck, kissing and sucking along the pulse point until he could hear a gasp. But his head was pulled away, even though he couldn’t hide his grin.

“Suck my cock, Shiro. And make it messy.” Keith pushed his head down towards his now fully hard cock, tenting his sweats now.

Even like this, it was a salivating view, so Shiro pressed his mouth on the cock’s head, tonguing it through the fabric until it was all wet from his saliva and Keith’s precum. He would have happily continued with it, but the fist pulling hard on his fringe urged him to stop playing around.

“Shiro!”

Keith’s raspy voice was a delight in Shiro’s ears, as always when he managed to make Keith all flustered and needy. Just as Keith started to pull on his fringe again, Shiro pushed his sweats down to reveal Keith’s flushed and heavy cock.

Shiro loved to have it in his mouth, laying heavy on his tongue, the essential taste of Keith. So, he didn’t waste any more time and took the head of Keith’s cock in his mouth, teasing its rim with his tongue until Keith moaned needily and directed him to take in more, to swallow it all.

“Such a good boy,” Keith muttered as Shiro swallowed him down. “You love doing that, huh? Mhm… You have such a great mouth…”

Shiro relaxed his throat as he went even deeper, eventually reaching the base. Keith’s cock was just so deliciously thick, it was heaven. He bobbed his head a little, saliva running down the shaft, making it a slurpy mess.

“Fuck!” Keith bucked when Shiro swallowed around him, pushing his cock further down Shiro’s throat for a moment. “You know how I like it!”

Needing to breathe, Shiro pulled off with a wet plop, saliva running down his chin and his throat a little sore from the unexpected thrust. But he didn’t want to do anything else right now, so he fisted Keith’s cock again to suck and lick it with the filthiest sounds he could make before he moved to take him in full once more.

Keith was trembling now in his effort to stay still. His voice was a breathless pant as he pulled Shiro away. “Gods, if you swallow me again, I’m gonna come down your throat. You don’t want that, do you?”

Shiro shook his head, giving Keith’s cock one last lick along the thick vein on the underside like the greedy little boy he was. Of course, Keith pulled him away with an almost painful grip on his fringe, a delightful pain.

“You wanted my cock so much, you didn’t even notice your own getting hard again?” With a smirk, Keith pushed him into a sitting position. For a moment, Keith just gazed over Shiro, drinking in his naked form and the leaking cock standing proud between his thighs.

In this position, sitting back on his heels, Shiro could feel the plug that was still in place, reminding him of all the loads still inside him. It made him even harder. Heavens, he felt close to bursting with anticipation and need, but he kept still, with Keith’s gaze like praise on him.

“Kneel.”

And Shiro followed Keith’s order, crawling to the middle of the bed and positioning himself with his head on the sheets and his hips in the air. He heard Keith rummaging in his bag before the bed dipped behind him.

“Such a pretty view.” Keith gave Shiro’s cheeks a slap, just hard enough for it to sting a little and make Shiro whimper.

“Please…” Desperate now, Shiro pushed his hips against Keith, which let the plug rub against his rim. His cock only leaked harder at the sensation, and he had to close his eyes for a moment and focus on his breath.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Keith murmured as he stroked over Shiro’s back, before he pushed Shiro’s cheeks apart, thumbs teasing his rim. He teasingly bobbed the plug, causing Shiro to moan deeply in response, before finally pulling it out.

Shiro immediately mourned the loss of feeling stuffed, and he even whined when he felt drops of come slowly run down his thighs. “Keith…”

“Greedy, hm?”

Shiro whimpered as another slap left a sting on his arse cheek, only to gasp in surprise when his hole was covered in lube and a finger pushed inside. More come ran down his thighs as the finger was removed again.

“Please,” Shiro begged in a hoarse whisper when he heard the sound of Keith slicking himself up. His hole clenched in anticipation, causing a little more of the previous loads to dribble out.

“Fuck,” Keith muttered as he lined himself up behind Shiro, hands running over Shiro’s hips in appreciative worship before playing with the come running out of Shiro, smearing it around the hole. “Fuck, this is so hot.”

“Please…”

Shiro’s desperate beg turned into a moan when Keith entered him in one precise thrust. As soon as Keith set a fast pace, angling for Shiro’s prostate with each thrust, Shiro was gone. His hole burned from being abused so much tonight, but with Keith, it was a pleasant burn.

It only added to the sensation.

“Fuuuuck… This is so good… There is so much, baby.”

Shiro tried to meet each thrust with his hips, but Keith kept him in place with a grip that would be leaving bruises later. Keith was everywhere, inside him, around him, taking over all of his senses. By now, Shiro was reduced to the sensation of being fucked by the man he loved, reduced to whimpers and moans every time Keith hit his prostate, reduced to the filthy squelching sounds coming out with each thrust.

He was so close.

He was so deliciously close to being once more overstimulated.

“Please,” Shiro uttered between thrusts, fisting the sheets to hold on to the thinnest thread of control. “Need it.”

Keith responded with a harder thrust hitting Shiro’s prostate so perfectly that it was almost his undoing.

“Please,” Shiro begged, desperate now to have that one last load. He was so so close, but not close enough. It was too much yet not. It was so so delicious. “Keith, _please_!”

Keith kept his pace but thrust in harder and deeper, much to Shiro’s delight. A growl escaped Keith as he pushed in especially hard. “Mine. MINE. Miiiiineee…”

Barely a heartbeat later, Keith came inside him, claiming him with several deep thrusts and a satisfied grunt. He collapsed on top of Shiro, kissing and gently biting every piece of skin he could reach, all while he kept thrusting into Shiro, albeit more haphazardly. “God, I love you, Shiro… Come for me, baby.”

That was all Shiro needed to reach his own release. With Keith’s name on his lips, he came hard, only anchored by Keith’s weight on top of him. It was perfect.

Slowly coming down again, Shiro carefully shifted them into a lying position on the bed, avoiding the sticky mess on the sheets. He sighed contentedly, relishing in the soft touch of Keith’s fingers running over his skin, just on this side of being too much.

A tender kiss to his shoulder brought Shiro back from his blissed-out musings. “Hm?”

“How are you feeling?” Keith asked, twining his fingers with Shiro’s and squeezing them.

“Content, and exhausted.” Shiro turned his head to glance at Keith behind him with a smile. His heart couldn’t be fuller for this man who meant the world to him. 

“Not too exhausted for a quick clean-up and then go home?”

“You gonna carry me again?”

Keith mocked a huff and gave him a pat. “A little too spoiled now, huh?”

Shiro turned his upper body to be able to look at Keith properly who greeted him with a soft kiss. “You always spoil me, Keith, whatever you do. And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“I love you too, big softie. Now go clean yourself, I want to go back home.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro replied with a chuckle and stole another soft kiss from Keith before he moved to get up. Once he made it to his admittedly wobbly feet, he grabbed Keith at his hips and pulled him off the bed as well. “But you’re coming with me.”

Keith laughed and let Shiro drag him to the bathroom. “You’re lucky I love you, Shiro.”

Right now, Shiro was happy.

Sore, exhausted, and sticky, but nonetheless happy.

And damn glad he had a day off tomorrow.


End file.
